Jugando a las casitas con Ivy
by Kampaniya
Summary: Carmen pone al límete a la detective de ACME, cuando cae enferma cuida de ella y estrechan su relación. Femslash Ivy/ Carmen Sandiego.


**Autor****:** Kampaniya

**Título: **Jugando a las casitas con Ivy.

**Disclaimers:** Carmen Sandiego no me pertenece es propiedad de The Learning Company, Dic entertaimen, Fox… No recibo retribución alguna por esto.

**Nota: **Hay femslash, así que si no te gusta ya sabes…

* * *

Tras pasar más de 48 horas jugando al ratón y al gato por todo el mundo a Ivy se encontraba de mal humor y le dolía la cabeza, pero no podía permitir que Carmen Sandiego se escapara otra vez.

Horas antes había discutido con Zack y el Jefe sobre la pista que les había dejado la ladrona. No era la primera vez que sus opiniones divergían con las del jefe y su hermano, pero esta vez la falta de sueño hizo que en un arrebato Ivy se fuera del cuartel general.

En estos momentos su hermano y el Jefe estarían justo en la otra punta del mundo esperando ver aparecer a Carmen, pero ella no la tenía que esperar, porque estaba viendo como algunos de sus secuaces acababan de afianzar los anclajes a la torre del castillo, la ladrona estaba cómodamente apoyada en el borde de una de las almenas, aunque desde abajo no se podía distinguir muy bien la expresión de su cara parecía estar preocupada.

Escondida entre los arbustos Ivy estaba intentando comunicarse con la central de ACME y con la policía local para conseguir refuerzos, cuando uno de los matones de Carmen la sorprendió. Para librarse de él le hizo una llave, pero en eso movimiento el secuaz agarró el intercomunicador de muñeca quedando totalmente inutilizable.

El ruido hizo que la mujer de pelo negro prestara atención a la zona en la que se encontraba Ivy, la preocupación de su rostro desapareció y fue sustituida por una sonrisa que demostraba una profunda satisfacción.

– Buenas noches detective, me alegra que hayas decidido unirte a la fiesta, pero está a punto de terminar.

– Te equivocas Carmen, esto no ha hecho nada más que empezar –Ivy disparó el gancho y empezó a subir por la fachada del castillo–.

La ladrona se apartó un poco y esperó pacientemente a que la pelirroja llegase hasta donde ella se encontraba. Cuando llegó estaba empapada en sudor y sentía una opresión en el pecho, pero no iba a rendirse, esta vez la iba a atrapar.

– No tienes escapatoria –empezó a tambalearse hacia la ladrona, que dio un suspiro mientras empezaba a retroceder– Los refuerzos están a punto de llegar –mintió–.

– Siempre hay una escapatoria, y viendo tu estado no me va a costar encontrarla –sonrió de medio lado–.

– Carmeeeen.

La detective rugió el nombre de la ladrona. El hecho de haberla tenido en vela durante más de 48 horas y que además tuviese la desfachatez de reírse de su aspecto hizo que intentase correr en su dirección, o al menos eso creía. Su visión comenzó a nublarse, notaba como perdía fuerza en las piernas, hasta que al final cayó sobre sus rodillas.

– Carmen… –susurró antes de desmayarse–.

Un escalofrío de terror recorrió la columna vertebral de Carmen Sandiego. Corrió hacia la detective, la colocó boca arriba y la apartó el pelo de la cara.

– ¿Ivy? Ivy por favor… responde –la zarandeó un poco para ver si reaccionaba, pero fue en vano–.

Buscó el intercomunicador para avisar de su situación a los refuerzos a ACME, a la policía, abrir un C5 hasta la central… lo que fuese. No entendía por qué la detective había ido hasta allí sola, y cómo es que todavía no había aparecido nadie más, pero al ver que el dispositivo estaba roto lo comprendió.

Nadie iba a aparecer por aquel lugar en unas cuantas horas y tenía que tomar una decisión, dejarla allí abandonada a su suerte o llevársela a su guarida. En el fondo sabía que tratándose de su detective favorito sólo existía una opción. Cogió su walkie-talkie para dar instrucciones.

– Poned rumbo a casa y cuando lleguemos dejadme sola.

– Jefa, han visto subir a la torre a una agente de ACME, ¿seguro que podemos irnos?

– Ya me he encargado de ella –cortó la comunicación–.

Se sentó en el suelo, acomodó a la detective en su regazo, y empezó a acariciarla. Unos ojos de color azul recorrieron cada centímetro del rostro de Ivy, en ellos se podía ver una mezcla de ternura, miedo, confusión y culpabilidad.

– No me dejes por favor…–La voz de la ladrona comenzó a temblar– Si te ocurriese algo jamás podría perdonármelo –unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas–.

* * *

En poco tiempo llegaron a uno de los muchos cuarteles de VILE. Tras aterrizar los secuaces se fueron a la zona de ocio a celebrar el éxito del robo, dejando a Carmen y a Ivy solas en el interior del castillo.

Carmen montó a la joven mujer en su coche y se la llevó a su casa. La mansión en la que residía la ladrona estaba a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo a escasos 20 minutos en coche desde VILE, pero Carmen tardó solo 10. Llevó a Ivy en brazos hasta su cama y llamó al doctor del pueblo.

Sentada en el borde de la cama no podía parar de comprobar el pulso y la respiración de la otra mujer. Cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta se sobresaltó.

– ¿Sí?

– Soy el médico de guardia, me han llamado para una urgencia en esta dirección.

– Sí, suba al primer piso, vaya a la habitación del fondo a la izquierda, la que tiene la puerta abierta.

El doctor siguió las instrucciones, entró en la inmensa habitación y se dirigió a la cama. Sacó el fonendoscopio, para auscultar a la paciente, a continuación le tomó las constantes. Cuando terminó de explorarla buscó con la mirada a alguien con quien hablar y fue entonces cuando una voz en tono suplicante salió de entre las sombras.

– ¿Qué le ocurre doctor? Dígame que se recuperará.

– Por teléfono me dijo que su mujer llevaba casi tres días sin dormir y que antes de desmayarse había hecho un esfuerzo físico muy grande. ¿Es así?

– Sí, pero dígame si se pondrá bien.

– Señora, con lo que me ha dicho y la exploración, puedo asegurarle que se recuperará en un par de semanas. Lo único que tiene es que está exhausta. El estrés y el esfuerzo han hecho que se desmaye y tenga un poco de febrícula, pero con unos cuantos días de vacaciones volverá a estar como nueva.

– Muchas gracias doctor…, sus honorarios están encima de la mesa –el tono de su voz era de alivio–.

– Soy el doctor Gómez. Si necesita algo más ya sabe dónde encontrarme señora…

– San… Santos, soy la señora Santos.

– Buenas noches señora Santos –dijo mientras se marchaba –.

La ladrona más famosa del mundo no salió de entre las sombras hasta que no escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y besó a su detective en la frente.

– ¿Has oído Ivy? Estás bien, sólo necesitas vacaciones… –suspiró– No debí forzaros tanto, espero que Zack y el jefe estén mejor que tú.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fueron unos gruñidos inteligibles y que la mujer se acomodará en la cama. Carmen se levantó de la cama para recostarse en el sofá que estaba al lado de la ventana.

El disponer de secuaces le había permitido dormir entre robo y robo, o mejor dicho entre intento de robo e intento de robo, pero el día había sido muy largo, concretamente había durado 59 horas.

El cansancio de los robos y el alivio que había sentido al saber que la otra mujer se pondría bien le hicieron caer en un profundo sueño nada más tocar el sofá. Lo único que rompió ese momento de paz fueron las voces que provenían de la cama.

– Carmen… ya eres mía, Carmen…

La mujer de mirada azul se acercó hasta la cama, se inclinó sobre la detective y mientras le acariciaba le susurró suavemente al oído:

– Detective deja de perseguirme, tienes que descansar.

– No hasta que te atrape.

Carmen se quitó el sombrero y la gabardina roja que la caracterizaban quedándose con una falda negra de tubo, una camisa blanca y una bufanda anaranjada. Se descalzó y se tumbó al lado de la detective abrazándola por la espalda.

– Ya me tienes Ivy. Enhorabuena, has capturado a la gran Carmen Sandiego. Ahora descansa.

La detective se giró hasta encarar a la mujer que la abrazaba, abrió un poco sus ojos y apartó el pelo que siempre cubría uno de los ojos de Carmen colocándolo detrás de su oreja izquierda, en ese mismo movimiento acarició con el dorso de su mano el rostro de la villana. Los ojos color esmeralda de Ivy observaron durante un instante los de color azul de Carmen para después posarse sobre sus labios.

– No.

– ¿No? Ya me has atrapado, ¿qué te queda por hacer?

Juntó su frente con la de la ladrona, giró su cara haciendo que sus narices se rozaran y ambas cerraron los ojos.

– Esto –la detective cerró el escaso espacio que las separaba juntando sus labios en un beso–.

En un principio el beso era tierno, e inocente, pero no tardó en volverse un poco más apasionado. Ivy hizo un poco más de presión sobre los labios de Carmen haciendo que ésta abriera su boca para dejar paso a la lengua de Ivy. Las manos de la villana viajaron por la espalda de la pelirroja hasta sus caderas, atrayéndola hacia las suyas, pero en ese momento los labios y la lengua de la detective dejaron de moverse bruscamente. Carmen se separó para comprobar que la agente se había vuelto a dormir.

Después de compartir ese momento con la detective, la cabeza de Carmen se llenó de dudas y miedos. Pensaba en que era 10 años mayor que la otra, que era una detective de ACME. Le había besado en un sueño, algo que la entristeció, pero al instante recapacitó supo que si la había besado aunque fuese en un sueño era porque la deseaba.

Unas cuantas horas después la villana se volvió a despertar, estaba en la cama, abrazada a la mujer pelirroja. Se quedó mirando la tranquilidad de su rostro y en ese momento supo que no le importaría despertar así el resto de los días de su vida.

* * *

Cuando despertó se encontró en un lugar desconocido para ella, y no sabía ni cómo ni cuándo había llegado hasta allí. Se incorporó para mirar a su alrededor. La cama y el resto de los muebles parecían de madera maciza, posiblemente cerezo o caoba, típico del siglo XIX.

Al bajar las piernas para sentarse en el borde de la cama notó un pequeño mareo debido al movimiento, bajó un momento la cabeza para centrarse y vio que llevaba puesto un pijama de seda color rojo vino.

En la mesita de al lado de la cama había una bandeja con un vaso de zumo de naranja, una taza de café con leche, azúcar, tostadas… La detective tenía un hambre voraz, así que de primeras no se preocupó de dónde venían este festín, comenzó bebiendo el zumo casi de un trago, cuando empezó a untar mantequilla en las tostadas vio una nota: "Supongo que seguirás dormida, pero si despiertas espero que disfrutes del desayuno. Un beso". Dobló la nota por la mitad y vio parte de un dibujo rojo y negro al otro lado; era el logo de Carmen Sandiego.

Rápidamente dejó la bandeja en la mesilla, pensó que tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible. Estaba muy enfadada consigo misma por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Se levantó de la cama. Comenzó a buscar su ropa con la mirada, pero al no verla comenzó andar hacia la puerta que tenía al lado de la cama. Las piernas le dolían horrores y le temblaban, pero tenía que salir de allí antes de que la ladrona volviera. La puerta a la que se dirigía se abrió y en ella apareció Carmen con un albornoz rojo que dejaba poco a la imaginación, y el pelo negro recogido con una pinza.

Los ojos color cielo se posaron en los de color esmeralda.

– ¡Buenos días! Me alegra que al fin hayas despertado –sonrió amablemente–.

La detective intentó huir hacia la puerta del fondo, pero sus piernas no le funcionaron, casi no podía mantenerse de pie, y empezó a perder altura. Justo cuando iba a tocar suelo unos brazos la sujetaron y la ayudaron a recuperar la postura.

Carmen la abrazaba fuertemente para evitar que se cayera de nuevo, al ver que la otra mujer no respondía la cogió en brazos, la llevó a la cama y se sentó a su lado.

– Tú nunca habías secuestrado a nadie ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué a mí? –preguntó algo insegura–.

– Todavía no he secuestrado a nadie detective, lo tuyo ha sido… –sonrió de medio lado–, digamos que ha sido por un cúmulo de circunstancias.

– ¿Qué cúmulo de circunstancias? ¿El voy a llevarme a un agente de ACME para robar todo lo que quiera y que ellos no puedan hacer nada?

– Creía que me conocías mejor –agachó su mirada que se tornó triste–. Te desmayaste en mi último robo, estabas sola, y tu intercomunicador no funcionaba. Era la mejor solución.

– Así que me salvaste… –su tono de voz se había suavizado– gracias.

– No me des las gracias, te desmayaste por mi culpa. No debí forzarte tanto… –apartó un mechón de su cara– Si se lo cuentas a alguien lo negaré todo, pero me diste un susto muy grande.

– Se te está abriendo el albornoz –señaló al pecho de la ladrona–.

– No te conformas con estropearme los robos, sino que además tienes que estropearme los momentos tiernos – negó con la cabeza–. Termina de desayunar.

Se levantó de la cama, se fue al vestidor, se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta verde. Volvió a la habitación con otro albornoz.

– Creo que ha llegado el momento de darte una ducha.

– Si casi no me tengo en pie, dudo mucho que tenga fuerzas para ducharme, y estás loca si crees que voy a dejar que me veas desnuda – se subió las sábanas hasta la boca–.

– Llevas durmiendo 48 horas seguidas… aunque tú no lo recuerdes has necesitado ir al baño, y por si no te has dado cuenta llevas un bonito pijama rojo… –sonrió pícaramente–.

– Eso significa que tú…–señaló a la villana– que tú a mí... –Ivy se empezó a poner colorada–.

– ¿Te he visto desnuda? Si no te gusta la idea puedes pensar que te han sido los duendecillos.

– Está bien, me ayudarás. Pero esta vez no mires, sólo estate ahí por si te necesito.

– Lo que usted diga detective.

Dejó el albornoz en las manos de Ivy, se volvió hasta que terminó de cambiarse. La llevó a la ducha y volvió a girarse para que la mujer se duchara a gusto. Terminó en seguida, se puso el albornoz y avisó a Carmen, ésta volvió a subirla en sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación.

– ¿Cómo has sido capaz ducharme tú sola? –La villana abrió la boca para responder, siendo interrumpida– Calla, prefiero no saberlo – volvió a ruborizarse, pero una sonrisilla se le escapó–.

– Me satisface ver que la idea no te desagrada del todo –miró a los ojos verdes–.

– ¿Qué vas hacer conmigo? – La villana empezó a acercarla hacia sus labios, pero Ivy puso su dedo índice en ellos– Me refiero a qué vas hacer conmigo ahora que estoy despierta.

– Esperar a que te recuperes del todo. Sólo serán unos días, a lo sumo dos semanas.

Dejó a Ivy sobre la cama, le acercó un poco de ropa limpia y se marchó sin darla opción a protestar.

* * *

La detective llevaba ya una semana en casa de la ladrona, desde que había despertado la villana no se separaba de ella. Se sostenía bastante tiempo en pie, no le dolían las piernas, pero todavía no se atrevía a ir ella sola a la ducha. De vez en cuando daban algún corto paseo por la mansión, pero la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaban jugando al ajedrez, leyendo libros, o viendo películas. Sorprendentemente se encontraba muy a gusto a su lado, tal vez demasiado, porque cada vez que notaba el roce de su piel se estremecía.

Carmen no podía dejar de pensar en la primera noche que Ivy estuvo allí, del beso que la dio, de cómo se sintió al despertar a su lado. Desde que la detective había vuelto en sí y detuvo su intento de beso dejó de dormir en la cama. No se separaría de ella, pero tampoco volvería a intentarlo. Había recuperado el semblante distante y enigmático que la caracterizaba.

Como todas las mañanas Carmen ayudó a Ivy a llegar a la ducha para después esperar de espaldas a ella a que terminara. La detective se inclinó para dejar el bote de champú. Dio un grito cuando se resbaló. Se había quedado apoyada en la pared y con los pies en una posición que no le permitía volver a incorporarse ella sola.

– ¡Aaaaaaaaaah!

La villana no dudó en darse la vuelta y entrar en la ducha para sujetar a la agente de ACME. La rodeó con sus brazos y acercó su cuerpo para que se apoyara en ella. Ivy se agarró a su cuello y se incorporó dejando su cuerpo totalmente pegado al de la otra mujer sin moverse mientras el agua caía sobre ellas y sus mirabas se cruzaban.

– ¿Sabes detective? si creías que necesitaba otra ducha sólo tenías que decirlo –sonrió–.

Cuando estuvo segura de que la detective podría apañárselas sola intentó salir de la ducha, pero la otra mujer la retuvo. La pelirroja acarició el labio de la morena con su dedo pulgar sosteniendo el rostro de la misma con el resto de la mano. Acto seguido la besó, al principio dudó dado hasta que la ladrona se quedó quieta, pero pronto siguió el movimiento de sus labios, y apoyó la espalda de la pelirroja contra la pared. Los labios de Carmen viajaron hasta el cuello de Ivy haciendo que gimiera de placer, continuaron bajando en dirección hacia uno de sus senos mientras la detective le sujetaba la cabeza, hasta que la ladrona se incorporó.

– Esto no está bien Ivy.

– Tienes razón, no está bien, podríamos resbalar. Vamos a la cama –le dio otro beso–.

– Me refiero a lo nuestro –verbalizó las dudas que le habían asaltado la primera noche–, deberías salir con alguien de tu edad, yo soy muy mayor para ti. Además las dos sabemos que ni tú dejarás de ser un agente de ACME ni yo dejaré de ser una ladrona –suspiró acabando de aclarar la cabeza de la pelirroja y cerrando el grifo–.

– Puede que tengas razón –salieron de la ducha– Pero de todas formas vas a dormir en la cama. Llevas muchos días en ese sofá.

Carmen había salido al invernadero del jardín a recoger unas especias, cuando un teléfono. Ivy se levantó del sofá en el que estaba leyendo para seguir la procedencia del sonido, se encontró el teléfono en la cocina. Había estado allí un montón de veces, pero nunca había reparado en su presencia. Lo descolgó y algo insegura respondió:

– ¿Diga?

– Buenas tardes, ¿está la señora Santos?

– ¿Perdone?

– Mis disculpas por no identificarme. Soy el doctor Gómez, la semana pasada atendí allí a la mujer de la señora Santos –Ivy abrió los ojos como platos–. Llamaba para ver si necesitaba algo o si el reposo ha sido suficiente.

– ¡Oh! Sí claro, yo soy su mujer y la verdad es que me encuentro muy bien. Gracias por preocuparse, le diré a mi mujer que ha llamado.

– No es nada, y si necesitan algo no duden en llamar. Que tengan un buen día.

Colgó el teléfono y se le quedó mirando, sólo tenía que hacer una llamada y toda la agencia llegaría allí en un suspiro. Atraparían a Carmen Sandiego, y ella sería una heroína. Sólo una llamada de teléfono… descolgó el auricular y comenzó a marcar un número de San Francisco.

– ¿Dígame?

– Hola hermanito –no pudo continuar su hermano la interrumpió–.

– ¡Ivy! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no funciona tu intercomunicador? No tenías muy preocupados.

La ladrona había vuelto del invernadero y se sentó en un taburete de la cocina.

– Zack ya está bien, déjame hablar… –la duda asomó a sus ojos– estoy… estoy… mira después de nuestra última discusión decidí tomarme unos días de vacaciones…

– ¿Sin avisar? ¿No estarás metida en problemas? ¡Ay madre! ¡Te ha secuestrado Carmen Sandiego! –Ivy se sintió acorralada, pero reaccionó–.

– ¿Qué? ¡No digas tonterías! ¿Por qué crees que Carmen me ha secuestrado?

– Porque lleva desaparecida una semana igual que tú y lo último que robó fue el castillo al que tú te dirigías…–Piensa Ivy–

– ¿Sólo por eso? Cuando llegué al castillo ella ya se había ido, y me enfadé tanto que por eso me fui. Lo de que ella también haya desaparecido es una simple coincidencia.

– ¿No te fuiste por la discusión?

– Sí, por eso, porque Carmen se me había escapado… digamos que fue por un cúmulo de acontecimientos–se le escapó una sonrisa– Di al jefe que no se preocupe, en una semana estoy allí.

– Un beso hermanita.

– Un beso –colgó–.

La ladrona comenzó a aplaudir suavemente.

– Bravo Ivy, ha sido una gran actuación –sonrió de medio lado–.

– ¿No te han dicho que escuchar conversaciones ajenas no es de buena educación?

– Eso dicen, pero si hablas sobre mí ya no es ajena –hizo una pausa–, pudiste entregarme ¿qué te detuvo?

– Bueno, según la ley vigente tengo derecho a no declarar contra mi cónyuge –miró de reojo–. Señora Santos. ¡Ah! Y saludos de parte del doctor Gómez.

– No puedo negar que es un muy buen motivo, pero ni yo soy la señora Santos ni estamos casadas.

Se giró hacia la ventana, y miró al jardín. La detective se acercó a ella, la abrazó por la espalda, y la susurró al oído.

– Imagina que tú no eres una ladrona, y que yo no soy una detective ACME –la besó el cuello–. Imagina por un instante, sólo por un instante que sí eres la señora Santos y que yo soy tu esposa.

– Una muy joven –la encaró–, atractiva, atlética e inteligente esposa –la besó suavemente en los labios–. Es una pena que no sea verdad.

– Ahí te equivocas, sí que es verdad –acarició su espalda–, aquí y ahora es verdad –besó de nuevo su cuello–. El resto del tiempo que me queda aquí va a ser verdad –acabó con un profundo beso–.

* * *

Era el amanecer del último día que pasarían juntas, el Sol entraba por los ventanales y había dos cuerpos abrazados bajo las sábanas. La ropa esparcida por toda la habitación revelaba que había sido una noche muy apasionada. En estos momentos todo estaba en calma. La cabeza de la mujer pelirroja se apoyaba sobre el pecho de la morena. Le gustaba oír su corazón, y notar su respiración mientras dormía. Así mismo la morena disfrutaba respirando el aroma que desprendía el pelo de la pelirroja.

– Buenos días Señora Santos –besó a la detective en los labios–.

– Buenos días también para ti Señora Santos –profundizó el beso–.

– Desearía poder pasar el resto de nuestra vida así –un largo suspiro se escapó de sus labios–. Es una pena que tengas que marcharte.

– A mí también me gustaría quedarme así para siempre –apretó su cuerpo contra el de la otra mujer–.

Se levantaron para arreglarse y desayunar. La ladrona había dejado los vaqueros y las camisetas en el armario para volver a ponerse su vestuario habitual. En la cocina desayunaron en silencio. Al principio ninguna de las dos se atrevía a decir nada, había sido una semana maravillosa para ambas y el hecho de que tuviese que llegar a su fin era muy duro. Pero al final el silencio fue roto por la pelirroja.

– ¿Cómo me vas a llevar...? – Se paró a pensar la siguiente palabra–

– ¿A casa? – Completó la morena– No te voy a llevar a casa.

– ¿Me vas a vendar los ojos para que no encuentre tu casa? –Bajó la mirada–.

– Dirás nuestra casa… –cogió la mano de la detective–. He pensado que ya que entre semana jugamos al ratón y al gato; los fines de semana y las vacaciones los podríamos jugar a las casitas… Señora Santos.

– Me gusta tu idea, Señora Santos… –le dio un beso y le susurró a los labios– aun no me has dicho a dónde me vas a llevar ni si me vas a vendar los ojos.

Carmen Sandiego se levantó de su silla, cogió de la mano a Ivy y se la llevó con paso firme hasta la biblioteca. Se acercó al globo terráqueo, le abrió y sacó el intercomunicador de la detective.

– Lo he reparado sólo se habían soltado algunos cables… –se lo entregó– y me tomado la libertad de introducir la coordenadas de la casa.

– Supongo que ha llegado el momento de irme –La besó profundamente–. Espero verte pronto.

– Antes de lo que te imaginas… Detective –una sonrisa maliciosa salió de sus labios–.

– Hasta tu próximo crimen… Carmen Sandiego –le devolvió la sonrisa–. Te advierto que te pienso atrapar.

Ivy activó el C5 y desapareció en un destello de color azul. Carmen se quedó mirando el lugar en el que había estado la pelirroja un instante antes. Habló a la nada.

– Ya me has atrapado.

* * *

En la central de ACME Zack y el Jefe estaban acabando de preparar los gráficos con las estadísticas del año. Ivy entró en la sala principal para ver los resultados anuales antes de irse de "fin de semana".

– ¿Qué tal hermanito? ¿Hemos cumplido los objetivos?

– Sí, hemos cumplido…–se quedó callado mirando el gráfico de Carmen–.

– Algún día la cogeremos, no te atormentes –posó su mano sobre el hombro del chico rubio–.

– No es eso hermanita… es otra cosa… Si te fijas bien desde hace unos meses Carmen no ha vuelto a cometer ningún robo durante los fines de semana y tampoco hizo nada la semana que te tomaste de vacaciones.

– Eso es porque soy su detective favorito y espera a que esté disponible para perseguirla –Ivy empezó a ponerse nerviosa– o a lo mejor está saliendo con alguien y aprovecha mis ausencias para dedicarle tiempo.

– Es posible… También me he dado cuenta de que desde que desapareces los fines de semana y no vamos juntos de vacaciones estás más feliz. ¿Tú también tienes a alguien… especial? –Levantó la ceja a modo de interrogante–.

– No digas tonterías Zack ¿quién iba a soportar a alguien como yo? –Sonrió nerviosa– ¿o estás insinuando que yo soy ese alguien?

– No lo sé, pero cosas más raras se han visto… –la miró de reojo– Si fuera así no nos importaría. Mientras tú seas feliz.

– No me parece apropiado hablar de mi vida privada. Es viernes, así que me voy, volveré el domingo por la noche –revolvió el pelo del chico rubio–. Si pasa algo mándame un sms.

– Ya casi he terminado… ¿no puedo ir contigo?

– Ya sabes que me gusta desconectar del trabajo y si vineras conmigo no lo haría. Hasta el domingo hermanito – Ivy desapareció por la puerta–.

El Jefe apareció dando vueltas alrededor de la cabeza de Zack.

– ¿He llegado a tiempo? ¿Se ha ido? ¿No ha venido a despedirse?

– Sí Jefe, vino y se fue. Le insinué que sabemos que hay algo entre ellas, pero en cuanto se vio acorralada se dio a la fuga.

– Hay que mirar el lado positivo. Desde que están liadas ha bajado el índice de criminalidad de VILE a niveles mínimos.

En esos momentos en una mansión en un lugar indeterminado dos mujeres dejaban de jugar al ratón y al gato para jugar a unos juegos mucho más interesantes debajo de las sábanas.

Sólo compartirían los fines de semana y las vacaciones, pero decidieron disfrutar de esos cortos espacios de tiempo… de momento.

Fin

* * *

Nota final: Se admiten críticas. Espero que tras leer esto alguien más se anime a escribir en español fanfics sobre la serie de Carmen Sandiego.


End file.
